


roommate

by galaxyklunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Hunk/Lance, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, chat fic, not all of it tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyklunk/pseuds/galaxyklunk
Summary: Lance and Hunk get a new roommate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just trying to get out of this fucking writers block ugh so sorry if its bad  
> lance-lanceylance  
> hunk-loml  
> keith-knife emoji  
> allura-crown emoji  
> shay-moon emoji  
> shiro-Tired  
> pidge-fucker

**lanceylance to loml**

 

_12:47pm_

 

 **lanceylance:** baaaaaaabe

 **lanceylance:** light of my life, darling angellll

 **lanceylance:** babe u have read receipts on u know this right

 **loml:** lance ily but im literally taking a test rn can it wait

 **lanceylance:** ugggh fine but txt me as soon as ur done k

 **loml:** k  <3

 

_1:00pm_

 

 **loml:** aight babe what was so important even a test couldn't bar u from interrupting me for

 **lanceylance:** soMEONE RESPONDED TO THE AD FOR A ROOMMATE !!!!

 **loml:** OH HECK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **loml:** he's not a creep or anything right

 **lanceylance:** no hes not!! weve been txting all morning and hes actually rlly cool! 

 **lanceylance:** and hot, hes hot. just thought id throw that out there.

 **loml:** lance,

 **lanceylancw:** what!!!

 **loml:** last time those words were uttered u got chained to a tree, and not even in a sexy way

 **lanceylance:** skj;hdskjhfsdf LEAVE ME ALONE 

 **loml:** j u s t sa y i n g dont go rushing into things i dont want u getting hurt again

 **loml:** bc ily, like a lot,,  <33333

 **lanceylance:** h uNK i am at WORK dont make me blush smh 

 **lanceylance:** ...ily 2  <3333

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance was right

_~next day~_

 

**loml to lanceylance**

 

_4:00pm_

 

**loml:** holy shit lance he is so hot

**lanceylance:** yeah ik right like 

**lanceylance:** even with that janky ass haircut

**loml:** i told him to meet us at the starbucks down the street tomorrow at 12

**lanceylance:** coolcoolcoolcoolcool alright nice 

**loml:** lance,

**lanceylance:** babe u know im Not Gr8 around hot ppl

**lanceylance:** i always make a fool of myself

**loml:** cant argue with that unfortunately 

**lanceylance:** b ABe

**loml:** slkddsf sorry ily!!

**lanceylance:**...

**lanceylance:** ily 2 but im telling the gc

**loml:** l a n c e nO

**lanceylance:** too late im already doing it

 

**lanceylance to gay nerds**

 

_4:12pm_

 

**lanceylance:** shirooooooo

**Tired:** *sigh* yes lance

**lanceylance:** well if ur gonna b mean then im not telling you  >:(

**fucker:** lance im interested tell me

**lanceylance:** i dont trust you pidge

**crown emoji:** tell me lance

**lanceylance:** i Trust Allura With My Life

**lanceylance:** hunk was being mean to me :/

**crown emoji:** oh ldjkhdkf yeah i dont care

**lanceylance:** a  lLURA u WOUND ME

**crown emoji:**   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**loml:** lance ily let me be ur shoulder to cry on

**lanceylance:** uR LITERALLY MY BF 

**loml:**   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**lanceylance:** why does everyone hate me

**moon emoji:** I do not hate you, Lance.

**lanceylance:** ah yes my only true friend shay

**lanceylance:** im stealing her from u allura u dont deserve her

**crown emoji:** hahahahaha wym lance haha

**lanceylance:** lol she was ur friend first dumbass 

**lanceylance:** dw lura im not that heartless unlike some ppl

**moon emoji:** I am lost?

**loml:** its nothing dw

**loml:** in other news someone responded to our ad and we r meeting him tomorrow!!

**Tired:** oh yeah i sent it to my brother keith he said u guys had replied

**lanceylance:** oh shit i almost Exposed myself

**fucker:** keiths moving out here!!! wow i missed that little shit add him to the gc shiro

**Tired:** oh yeah good idea

**Tired added knife emoji**

**knife emoji:** w

**knife emoji:** what the fuck

**knife emoji:** who tf are these ppl shiro

**fucker:** keith!! its pidge!!

**knife emoji:** well yeah i knew that 

**knife emoji:** also hi pidge

**lanceylance:** keith!! its lance, ur future roommate and bff!

**knife emoji:** friend is a strong word

**Tired:** oh my god keith sto p

**fucker:** dw lance he does this emo bullshit with everyone

**knife emoji:** dont out me right away jfc guys 

**knife emoji:** let me be cool for 5 seconds

**Tired:** ah you already ruined that image all on ur own

**knife emoji:** how so??

**Tired:** uh, by existing?

**loml:** lkdshfjkshgds

**lanceylance:** VNKFGKDG

**crown emoji:** w9eewru8tuioduofre

**fucker:** wrekt

**moon emoji:** Lol!

**knife emoji:** who is moon emoji they seem too pure for this gc

**moon emoji** : Oh! My name is Shay. Nice to meet you Keith!

**knife emoji:** oh my god yeah shes too pure 

**crown emoji:** keith u already know who tf it is

**knife emoji:** oh hey allura

**crown emoji:** long time no see

**knife emoji:**  well technically we havent seen each other yet,

**crown emoji** : shhhhhhhhhh

**fucker:** heY THATS A GOOD IDEA WOW WE SHOULD HANG OUT THIS WEEKEND!!

**lanceylance:** !!

**Tired:** thats a great idea!

**loml:** we should do it at our place, since its the biggest

**lanceylance:** great idea babe!

**crown emoji:** MOVIE NIGHT MOVIE NIGHT MOVIE NIGHT MOVIE NIGHT

**fucker:** hell yeah! lets meet at 6 so hunk can make us dinner

**Tired:** ah yes v good idea 

**Tired:** keith hunk cooks like a god its amazing

**knife emoji:** ok now im excited 

**loml:** ksljdkf stop it guys

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig ill try and update daily?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some pining allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry its been awhile I Have Depression

**crown emoji to lancey lance**

 

_7:46 pm_

 

**crown emoji:** ily lance but you have to stop exposing me

**lanceylance:** then stop being a pussy and ask her out u useless lesbian

**crown emoji:** hey

**crown emoji:** listen

**lanceylance:** *inhales* B O I

**crown emoji:** i have valid reasons!!!

**lanceylance:** which r that  ur a pussy

**crown emoji:** no!! its that shes the most wonderful amazing adorable sweet sunshine girl that the world has ever known!! and im pretty much the physical embodiment of a garbage can;;

**lanceylance:** allura,,,, 

**lanceylance:** remember how i used to have a crush on u

**crown emoji:** yeah 

**lanceylance:** i had a crush on u. over hunk. my current boyfriend who i would use all the words u used to describe shay to describe him. and u know i have high ass standards for ppl i actually date,

**crown emoji:** hhhhhh

**lanceylance:** heres how i see u allura, a strong gorgeous woman who is funny and smart, incredibly loyal, and the first person i came out to. remember that? i came out to u before i did with hunk, who is my bf and my bff. i have no doubt in my mind that everything would be ok if you told shay you liked her.

**crown emoji:** shit dude im cryin in the club rn

**crown emoji:** ilysm lance thank you

**crown emoji:** i think... im gonna tell her how i feel on saturday,,

**lanceylance:** ily too and sounds like a plan  <3

**crown emoji:** thnak yuo angel  <3

**lanceylance:** <3<3<3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knwo it was short but the next chapter will be tomorrow and its the klunk coffee date !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee date time yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall already know wtf it is  
> (also keith is Very gay)

Keith sat at the cafe where he was meeting his new roommates for the first time, bouncing his knee to let off a bit of the nervous energy he had built up. He'd already talked with Lance and Hunk and knew he liked them, although he had a feeling Lance might get on his nerves a bit. Shiro told him not to worry about it though, because after getting to know him Lance was apparently "one of the sweetest most supportive friends you could ask for." So, yeah, Keith wasn't worried. He had already ordered, not knowing if Lance and Hunk wanted him to wait and not having the patience to find out. 

He turned to look at the door, and saw the back of someone as they were turned around talking to their companion as they came in the cafe. Both the guys turned and Keith tried his best not to stare, because they were both pretty hot.

The taller of the two was lanky, but moved with more grace than you would expect from such a tall guy. The other one had big thick arms, and looked very soft. Keith looked away as the boys ordered, but jumped when a chair was pulled out across from him, and he looked up to see one of the guys he was ogling earlier sitting across from him. 

Internally, Keith's brain was screaming  _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,_ but externally, Keith gave the boy a shaky smile as he settled. 

"Heya, Keith! It's me, Hunk!" he said, smiling wide. Keith's gay panic mode amped up considerably with that smile, as it was beautiful and pure. 

"Hi Hunk, it's nice to meet you." luckily, Keith had about 10 years of experience keeping the gay contained and was able to pull out a decent greeting. Hunk continued to smile at him as Lance made his way over to the table.

"Fear not, for Lance is here!" the tall boy exclaimed as he flopped dramatically into the other chair. Keith felt another wave of Gay, but fought it down. 

_They're boyfriends, tone it down, dumbass,_ Keith thought with a huff.

"So, how's it going dude?" Lance said, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. "How are you liking city life? Shiro mentioned you guys lived in a pretty rural area growing up," Lance continued.

"Ah, it's pretty cool. The only downside is I can't go and see the crop circles any more." Hunk and Lance laughed, like Keith was joking.

"So, what made you choose here, of all places?" Hunk asked, putting his arm around Lance.

"Well, Shiro's here. And uh. That's pretty much it." They nodded.

"Any interests?" Lance said, one eyebrow going up. Keith realized he probably seemed pretty boring at this point, and figured if these two were friends with Pidge then it was ok to tell them this,

"Well... I really like alien documentaries, and cryptids." He glanced up at them, to see neither of them seemed even a little fazed at his confession, so he went on. "I like to draw, too, and reading is nice. Uh, I go to the gym? Shiro says its pointless though because all I eat is ramen," that made them laugh again.

 After that, they had a pretty laid back conversation about interests for a bit, but when Hunk came back with his and Lance's drinks, they moved on to discuss apartment stuff. Basic rules and whatnot. Keith knew he'd be able to follow them all pretty easy.

"Oh, and also, you're not gonna have to eat just ramen anymore, because Hunk is an amazing cook," Lance grinned, looking happily at his partner. Hunk just blushed.

Keith smiled.  _Oh, I'm going to love it here._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a little late life happened rip next chapter will probably be soon

**Author's Note:**

> lance n hunk are polyamourous btw  
> going for short chapters, it motivates me to update more often (and so do comments and kudos)  
> thanks for reading, tumblr is galaxyklunk, yadda yadda


End file.
